


Don't Tell Dean

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is afraid of Dean finding out about he and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Dean

“Hello?” Castiel answered Sam’s phone.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, “What are you doing answering Sam’s phone?”  
“Oh,” The angel froze. Sam had specifically asked him to keep their relationship secret, “I visited the bunker to check on you two. You know, to talk.”  
“O-Kay,” Dean said, “Can I talk to him? I need to ask about a case.”  
Castiel brought the phone to Sam.

Later, after hanging up, the angel approached the hunter as he was deep in research.  
“Why don’t we tell Dean about us?” Castiel asked.  
“Well, he might be angry,” The hunter answered.  
“Why would he be angry?”  
“Because you….I mean because your vessel is male.”  
Castiel squinted. “I don’t understand.”  
“You see, Cas, not everyone is accepting of same-sex relationships,” Sam explained, “They think it’s sinful, or unnatural, or just gross.”  
“You believe Dean thinks this?”  
“He’s my brother,” The hunter said, “Some people, they don’t want that kind of thing in their own family.”  
“Can’t you just ask him?”  
“It’s not that easy,” Sam answered, “I’m scared to tell him.”

Dean was supposed to be out on a small job, one ghost, and he’d decided to let Sam stay home and rest. He was supposed to be gone until late at night. What he wasn’t supposed to do was realized he’d forgotten the salt at the bunker, and walk in on Sam and Cas.

The two weren’t doing much, just kissing on the couch. Sm was the first to panic, after he heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Dean.  
“Um,” Sam blushed.  
“Something you want to tell me?” Dean asked.  
The younger brother whimpered.  
“What’s the matter with you? Why didn’t you tell me you and Cas were dating?”  
“Sam was afraid you wouldn’t accept him,” Castiel explained, “Because my vessel is male, and he is afraid you wouldn’t want someone in your family in a same-sex relationship.”  
“What?” The older brother demanded, “Sam, are you joking?”  
“I don’t know, Dean.”  
“Sammy,” Dean laughed, “I don’t care. You don’t need my damn permission to date a guy. Sure, Cas is…an angel. But he’s also a good friend, and loyal.”  
“Thanks Dean,” Sam said.  
“Sure thing, Sammy. Now, where’s the salt? I’ve got a ghost to hunt.”


End file.
